Who Would Have Guessed?
by TheJoker'sAdmirer
Summary: Bella Swan/Cullen is not what you think she is. She's really a 500 year old vampire and has two brothers Stefan and Damon..Please Read its my first fan fic and i suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Who would've guessed?

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

Summary

Bella Swan/Cullen is not what you think she is. She's really a 500 year old vampire and has two brothers Stefan and Damon..Please Read its my first fan fic and i suck at summary's...

Prologue

My name is Belle Cullen. I am happily married to the hottest/sexiest man alive and i also have a daughter. But i am living a secret that even my mind reading husband doesn't know. I have never told my family anything real about my past. I have never told them about my ex-ass hole A.K.A my ex- fiance. But that is all about to change. My family is going to know every thing-and when i mean everything i mean EVERYTHING.

Chapter 1

It all stared with a Ding Dong

I was currently sitting on my couch with my husband, Edward watching a movie when our door bell rang

_Ding Dong_

"I wonder who that could be?" I asked

"Maybe Emmett forgot his key again"My wonderful husband answered

I laughed at my husbands remark and my brother in laws stupidity

_ Ding Dong_

"I'll get it" and with that i heaved myself out of me husband arms and when to got answer the door.

"Hey"i said as i opend the door.

But as soon as I saw who was there i stopped in my track's

"OH MY GOD!!!I screamed at the top of my lungs!

"well its nice to see you to. BUUUT I would very much like to KEEP my ear drums."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHMYGODOMMYGOD!!!I CAN'T FRIGGEN BELIVE IT!"I started bouncing up and down in my spot at my totally unexpected guests.

"as i said before its very nice see you to"Stefan said**(N.A: u will fin you why shes excited by Stefan in little while...Sigh i with Stefan would show up at my door unexpectedly xd!)**

"Bella are you okay?"

Finally coming out of my daze and back to real life i realized that my husband was waiting in the living for me with the news on who rung our door bell.

"Yea Edward I'm perfectly and totally fine"i said back to him."I'll be right there"I added

"Okaaay are you sure your fine..you sound nervous?"

Yea Edward I'm fine" I replied

"Who the hell is that" Damon asked me

"that my dear brother is my husband"

"OMG YOUR MARRIED!?!?!??!?!?!?"they both asked me.

"Yes you numb skull's...What else was i supposed to do?..Die a single vampire with a depressed past?"**(N.A:LE GASP!)**

"Yes."they replied together.

"I hate you."I teased

"awww we love you too"

i growled at them

"OOOO menacing. I am sooooooo scared!"Damon taunted me.

"Bella" I heard Edwards voice coming closer.

"Oh crap"

"What?"

Bella are you-"he cut off mid-sentence

"Umm heey Edward..hows it goin'?"I asked reluctantly.

"Bella what going on?"

'Nothing Edward.I swear nothing and i mean NOTHING is going on right now."

"Bella are you...are you cheating on me?"his question was reluctant.

"No i swear to god that I am NOT cheating/ having an affair on you."

"What are you-are you saying that all that stuff you said to me last night and...and all those kissed under the bridge meant nothing to-?"MY IDIOT of a brother said.

"DAMON I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD! AND YOU THAT I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

"...You...I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!?!??!?"God im gonna KILL him!

"All right you asked for it!" And i lunged at him. But not fast enough 'cause Stefan stopped me in mid-lung.

"STEFAN LET ME GO I HAVE TO KILL HIM!!!.."

"And you need to kill him whyyyy?"

"BECAUSE HE JUST RUIND MY MARRAGE!"

"Izzy calm your hormones..he was just having fun."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN A BOUT HIM HAVING FUN!"

"Bella calm down i want to hear what theses people have to say. Do i have to get Jasper here?"Edward asked me calmly...Too calmly.

"Nooo..."

"The calm down"

"Fine..This isn't over Damon"I threatened

"oooo Scary!"He just laughed while i growled

"Bella" Edward warned.

"I'll be good"i sulked.

Stefan and Damon laughed

"Soo Bella when were you going to tell me you have brothers?"Edward asked me.

"Well i was going to tell you when we first started dating-buut then James came. And theeen i was going to tell you- But then the Pater Cut Incident. S you were gone for a while. And theeen the whole feud between the vamps and wolves'- and then Victoria and yada yad yada...And THEN the wedding. And THEN the honeymoon. And THEN the whole im pregnant with a dangerous baby and all. And then came raising Renesmee. And then having to deal with Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. And...Yeeeea."

"Ummm okaaay?"Stefan and \Damon said at the same time as Edward said"Oh i guesse your right Love. We have been quite busy lately. I mean with Rensemee growing up soo quickly."

"Oh god don't remind me that out little girl will probably be getting married in a few years"I shuddered.

"Yea and to the Mutt"Edward shuddered also."Well why don't we all go inside and talk about all this..the family will be getting home in 2 minutes-i can already hear the minds."

"okay" And with that we all went inside the house to my possible death-and by death i mean telling the people i love most that I'm a 500 year old vampire that's nothing like them at all.

Oh yea i am totally gonna die tonight.

**N.A:SOOO what did you guess think?..Good?...Bad?...well this id my fist fan fiction and im not the best writer in the world soo....yea....ummm...Please review...And don't keep your criticism to your selves if you guys want me tp change something for the next chapter that say it..i won't mind..I SWEAR ON ALEXANDER STERLING THAT I WON'T MIND YOUR CRITICISM!!....and btw Alexander Sterling is a really HOT guy in the series vampire kisses—really good book i highly recommend it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIAIRES OR TWILIGHT!.(just ta make that clear! xd)**

I was currently sitting on my couch with Edward, while Stefan and Damon sat on the loveseat.

"sooo ummm Stefan...ummm...hows life goin' for ya?"I asked my brother

"Ummm pretty good i guess" He replied

"STEFAN'S GETTING MARRIED TO THIS CHICK NAMED ELENA WHO LOOKS STRANGLY LIKE KETHERINE!...and shes also an angel."The Idiot replied(**A.N:Damon is gonna be a BIG idiot in this story....sorry i just had to do it he reminds me of Emmett and in fan fic stories Emmett is an idiot..some of them...AND IM A TOTALY DAMON FAN SO DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

"WHAT!?!??"I questioned. Then added"YOUR MARRING A KATHERINE LOOK A-LIKE?!!??!WHO IS ALSO AN ANGEL!??!...how the hell is she an angel?"

"Well umm you see...ummm...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"He pleaded

"MWAhahaha...no guaranties brother..MWAhahha!"i said evilly.

"dude how can you live with this chick shes the most evil thing on earth..well besides Klaus..."Damon look skeptically at me.

And then from the door we hear a creepy voice saying"I'm baaack"(**A.N HEHEHE)**

" That's how I can live with her..and she never used to be this evil...I'm scared not too" Edward Replied

"OMG!!!BELLA I HAVE TO TAKE YOU SHOP-who the hell are you two?"Said none other then ALICE!!

"Alice be nice to our new guests..i would like to formally invite you two boys into our household" Esme said kindly

Stefan and Damon just looked at her while i started laughing.

"Whats so funny Bella?" Esme asked me.

"nothing Esme...its just that i think that you just fried whats left of Stefan and Damon's brains"i laughed again.

Esme and the rest of the family just looked at me like i was crazy.

"No its true just look at there faces..and is you look at there ears i think i see some pink goo coming out" I said while laughing and poking at there ears.

They were still looking at me while I was poking my brother's ears"Iizzy can you stop that now"Stefan asked casually while staring at me like i was phyco.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT STEFAN SALVATORE!!"

"DON'T TALKE TO ME LIKE THAT ISABELLA SALVATORE!!"

"IM OLDER THAN YOU!!"

"ONLY BY TWO MINUTES!!"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING NOW" Damon asked us

"NO!"Stefan and I replied laughing.

" I've missed you two soo much" I sighed while getting up to hug them.

"OMG EDWARD I THINK BELLA'S CHEATING ON YOU" Said none other than EMMETT.

" And why would you say that Emmett?"the love of my life responded.

"Becaaause she has the same last name as that dude...sooo they must be married" My Idiot brother-in-law replied.

"Emmett just because Stefan and Damon all have the same last name doesn't mean that I'm married to them."

"Well you r last name is either Swan or Cullen not Salvatore."

"Yeeeea about that...I have something I have to tell you all" I said

ok, what about Bella" My father-in-law, Carlisle asked me while everybody else sat some where either on the floor or on the chairs.

"Umm.....welll....ummm....everything you know about me is a total lie for starters."i said hesitantly.

"Umm okaaaay"everybody in the room were all listening to me intently while i searched for words to tell them about my incredibly depressing past.

"okay,well i guess that i'll tell you this first...I was born in the late fifteenth century in Florence,Italy. Ii have two brother"- i said while pointing to Stefan and Damon-"Stefan and Damon and i am the middle child of my family. Stefan is my twin brother and Damon is older than me by 2 years. Charlie and Renee are not my real parents. My dad's name was Giuseppe _'cont di Salvatore'_"- I said sarcastically-"and i never knew my mother, she died 2 years after Stefan and I were born. Our father has always blamed me for our mothers death and has never really like me, not that him being sexiest had anything to do with it. My father had never liked me from the start, he said that i was a waist of time and money-you see he had always wanted 2 boys and no girls. When i was 16 two new people came to our village named Katherine and Klaus and they were both vampires. I admit that me and Klaus had a thing for a while but im over it now after what he did to me. But Katherine was different and had a thing with Stefan as-well as Damon. When i was 17 Klaus bit me not thinking that it would turn me into a vampire, because I wasn't supposed to die. But apparently Katherine had apparently already bitten my brothers. Stefan and Damon told Katherine to chose a side-Stefan or Damon- and she chose both of them. They started fighting over who deserved Katherine more and in the end she ran away crying. My brothers both walked a way and in a little while they started look for her. Stefan ended up fining a pile of ashes next to Katherine's dress and amulet ring. They both ran back to the castle and got there swords and started dew ling by then end of it Damon had stabbed Stefan though the heart and with Stefan's last strength he stabbed Damon through the heart and they both lied there dead while i ran away screaming and then decided to jump off a cliff.

"When i woke up i thought i was dead but when i looked around me i figured out that i was a vampire.

"For the last couple of centuries i have been moving from place to place visiting relatives that i found out were also vampires.

"And then when i came to Forks I met you guys and fell in love with Edward, I stopped moving around so much. I was going to tell you guys but we have been to busy with all of the stuff that's been going on. I'm really sorry." I concluded.

Everybody in the room was staring at me in shock. And then they all coursed to together a big"WOW"

" Bella how come you never told me?" Edward asked me.

"Again because we have been to busy and I'm really sorry" I said meaning it."But ..umm...guys can i talk to Rosalie alone please?"i added.

"umm sure Bella". Rosalie said ,looking confused

So then Rosalie and I took off outside and ran all the way to mine and Edwards cottage in the woods. When we got there Rosalie asked me"Bella what are we doing here?"

"Well I wanted to go some were, where the rest of the family wouldn't hear us." I responded.

"oh,ok gotch yea..so what did you have to tell me?"

"Well Rose this is something that you can't tell anyone else,not even Emmett and not even Edward"...

** OHHH CLIFFLIE..what does Bella have to tell Rose..and why does she have to tell her and not Edward? Sorry that this chapter is long and boring i just had to get Bellas past out of the way?...good?....bad?... please review and tell me if you liked it and if you think that i should change anything**

**~ ~Damon Salvatore-lover~ ~**


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3

Secrets Revealed

**BPOV**

_**Recap**_

"_Well I wanted to go some were, where the rest of the family wouldn't hear us." I responded._

"_oh,ok gotch yea..so what did you have to tell me?"_

"_Well Rose this is something that you can't tell anyone else,not even Emmett and not even Edward"..._

"Ok Bella you have my word..i won't even think about it"Rosalie said

I started pacing back and for in front or Rosalie,trying to think of a way to start.

"Bella you can tell me anything..remember i was there for you during your pregnancy. I've seen you through your worse. How could this be any worse then when you were pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Rose you don't know how bad this really is...OK.... Remember when you told me about your past...About what Royce did to you?"I asked her.

"Yes" she said confused. Then added frantically".Bella did the same thing happen to you?"

I just stumbled back into the chair, put my head in my hands and started crying. And then i nodded my head as if to say a silent"yes".

I heard Rosalie walk over to me. Then she sat on the arm of the chair and rapped her arm around me.

"Bella i would say it's gonna be ok but i know it's not ...I'm sorry that i had to say that, but the same thing happened to me and i think about it every day and every time i try to think of something else but it never works all I think about is what happened with me and Royce with all of his friends watching and laughing. I can never get that thought out of me head" Rosalie told me.

"I-i know R-rose it's j-just that every day since it h-happened i always think about what they did to me" I sobbed.

"They?.. Bella who did it to you"Rose asked me.

"Same as you my fiance..."It was true but ...I only told her half of it.

"EDWARD!??!?!??!"Rosalie asked with so much anger that i thought that i saw steam coming out of her ears.

"no no no no.. not Edward...He would never do that to me." I replied quickly.

"Then who?...you've only ever been engaged once right?"

"That's what you think..I've was engaged once before..to Klaus..and i use the term ex-fiance very loosely too.

"Wait so you were engaged to that guy you told us that you had a thing for?..and what do you mean 'You used the term ex-fiance loosely' ?

"Yes i was engaged to Klaus..and I would have broke it off..but-Sob- he scared me to much..and i call him my ex-ass hole 'cause of what he did to me." I was still crying.

_ "_I know exactly how you feel Bella, If Carlisle hadn't saved me, I don't know what i would have done, Royce...I don't know" Rosalie was dry sobbing while she said that." But Bella you said they..were you ever engaged before Klaus? She added.

"Umm no..." I said hesitantly.

"Then who else Bella?"

"Ummm..my father" I mumbled into my arm.

"WHAT!?!??!"Rose screeched.

"Its true..On my 12th birthday..while Stefan was out with Damon and his friends celebrating his 'Man Hood'"i put up finger quotations.

"12??...oh my god how old were you with Klaus?"

"ummm... on my 16th birthday..."i said. Then added ."Only Stefan know about the time with my dad.. and only Damon knows about the time with Klaus?"

"Why one for each time?"Rosalie asked me.

"Well because Stefan saw the welt marks that my 'father' made. And Damon know because...well.. i found out that i was impregnate a month after Klaus Raped me..and Klaus didn't like or want kid so..he..umm.. took the baby out him self with his fangs...much like what Edward did to get Nessie out...only i wasn't knocked out..or had any med's for the pain. Damon was walking past my room and he heard me crying so he came inside and saw all the blood and panicked, asked me what happened and then cleaned me and my bed up. He also had to stitch me up with my sewing stuff. I still have the scar, even though I'm a vampire." I lifted up my shirt a little to show her the scars.

"How did Edward not notice that..or Alice?" Rose asked

"Because Alice was to concentrated on my outfits..and Edward either had his mind on other stuff..or just thought it happened before I came here..or that I fell or something."I replied.

"Well wouldn't he be suspicious...'cause all of our injuries from our human lives, such as stitches or scars, disappear when we become a vampire".

"Well Jasper's never disappeared..and the one that James gave didn't go away: and to prove my point I showed her my scar from James.

"True..He could've thought that it came from James..or that he did it when he was taking Renesmee out."

"Well Rose do you promise not to tell anyone 'till I'm ready to tell them myself?" I asked her.

"of course Bella, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Rose." I said while hugging her back.

"Hey Bella do you want to have a girls day tomorrow-she looked at her watch-i mean later today?" Rosa asked me.

"sure Rose . Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know.. we might be able to talk about this more later if you feel up to it..."

"That would be great Rose..Wait don't we have school today?"

"Yeah..but we can hang after school.. or we can just ditch all together"She said mischievously.

"As much as i like the idea , but I'm gonna havta show my brothers around..-sigh-bring on the torcher."i sighed

Rosa just laughed at me while she pulled me up off the chair so that we could run home and get changed for school.

**A.N: Hey guys soo what did you think??..god\/..\ad..\FANTASTIC???...HORRIBLE???...sorry hyper...soo read and review please.. i love getting your guy's reviews!!**

**Sincerly,**

**WILLIS!!...lol jk sorry thats my new nickname..**

**soo again**

**SINCERLY, **

**Damon Salvatore-lover** =)


	4. PLS READ AN sry

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**sorry guys**

**i know i hate these too but PLEASE READ!**

**Homework is my main priority right now so if i don't write for a while thats why...plus im also in Drama right now so thats my other priority too...**

**sooooo**

**Yeah**

**Im really sorry guys**

**Oh and I also changed my name to Miss. Alexander Sterling..heh heh**

**Soo buy poeple of earth**

**Miss. Alexander Sterling **


	5. OH CRAP ELENA!

**Disclaimer-----I don't own vampire diaries or twilight...sigh no Stefan or Damon or Jacob for me ...im gonna go die now..lol**

Chapter 4

**Bella's P.O.V**

When Rose and I got back home everybody was still in the living room. Emmett and Damon were having a arm wrestling match, While everybody else watched while talking to Stefan, asking him what i was like when i was a kid.

"... Well she was really depressed when we were teenager, but when we were we kids she a was a big ball of energy. That's why a lot of guys didn't like her-she would always beat them at everything-running, wrestling, anything."Stefan was telling Edward.

"OK..enough story's on my behave, we have to get ready for school.. so Stefan, Damon you guys have to get ready soo I'll see yea later" I waved goodbye to them.

"OH CRAP!!!"they both yelled at the same time.

"what?..whats wrong?" I ask

"Elena. Shes got to be so worried right now, shes gonna think were dead."Stefan said frantically while turning on his phone."OH GOD ! Shes called 50 times"he adds.

"Well go then"

"But well never make it on time-we didn't take our cars. Oh were so effing dead!"Stefan says while Damon joins in with him in the end.

"I'll drive you-just hurry up!"I say

"Oh thank you so much Isabella"**(A.N"Stefan and Damon both call Bella Isabella or Izzy or Iz)**.

"Hurry" i say while running towards the garage.

"Nice cars"they both mumble when they walk into the garage.

"Get in" I order.

As Stefan and Damon get into the car I start it, and then accelerate the engine and I see that they both don't mind the speed.

"Were to"

As he says the address i think of were that is in the small town of Forks. While I drive them to there house I think of all the good times we had together before Klaus and Katherine came, all the games of tag, all the times we spent in our hideout, just-in general-being our selves, when we were not being forced to either be a fancy young lady or a proper young man.

"Were her"I tell them as i stomp on the brakes, almost missing the house.

"Thanks Izzy for the rid..would you like to come in to meet Elena?"Stefan asks.

"Sorry but no i have to get home and get ready for school."

"Oh..that's alright ..so do we.."Stefan laugh's.

"Ok. Well i will see you at school tomorrow then, Bye"I say , as i jump back into my black Ferrari.

**Ok yea i know its short..its just that its 12 in the morning and im tyred..im also at my grandparents house too.. soo..yea...umm i just wanted to write this so that i wouldn't for get the story**

**I promise that i will have another update soo i don't know eh n though..just as soon as i can**

**I have a project do this week and i need to work on that, i have nothing done**

**so thanks for your patience **

**it WILL be rewarded**

** Sterling**


	6. PLS READ im so sry sigh

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**sorry guys i know two an's in 4 chapters..u must hate me..and i haven't updated either...sigh**

**its just that in dealing with a lot of crap lately **

**my bff just broke up with her boyfriend and now he thinks hes a douch and a dick.... sigh and now my friends sad...so yea a lot to keep up on..im kinda comforting both of them right now..**

**i also have a science fair project that was due last week that i have to finnish..**

**so yea i have a lot of crap going on...:'(**

**soo sorry guys**

**please keep on reading**

**Miss. Alexander Sterling**


	7. OH GOD NO!

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but i've been busy with a school project and ...yea!...soo HA!..**

**don't ask im hyper so if this chapter is really random than...TOOOBAD!!MWAhahahahahahah!!**

**Disclaimer:i do not own twilight or vampire diaries..AND YES I AM THIS CRAZY IN REALLY LIFE..MAYBE EVEN CRAZYER!MWAhahaha=) to the end to its kinda derpressinf cause im in a bad mood now...sigh**

CHAPTER 5!!

Bella's P.O.V

When I got back home i went strayt to my room to get changed. I picked out a pair of black -semi- skinny jeans, a black top and a black sweatshirt and a black pair of hiking boots and Ray Bands.(**A.N:YES I KNOW! I have no fashion sense..thats what my friends keep on saying though...what bellas wearing is what i usually wear to soo ..YEA!!) **When I came downstairs everyone was waiting for me and when Alice saw me she screamed REALLY lound

"OH MY GAWD BELLA!!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!??!?!?!?"

"clothes" was my smart ass answer.

"GO CHANGE _NOW_!?!??!"

"no"

"Bella"everyone in the room warned me.

"I don't care what i wear soo bye"i said quickly and ran to my car and sped away. I could hear Alice's growl from down the drive way. Soon-by the end of the drive- Edward had caught up with me and had gotten in the car's passenger spot. "Hey ..that was fast" i smirk at him and he smiles back.

"Well i decided that i didn't want to die so i.. ran away"he said sheepishly.

"wow Edward just wow" I laughed while shaking my head. He just growled at me. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

When we got to the school we saw Stefan and Damon sitting on the hood of there car, a black Ferrari, looking _really_ depressed . Stefan looked the most depressed he looked like he was fighting an inner battle with him self.

"Whats wrong guys?"

"Elena" They both replie,there voices sounding worse than there faces.

"What happened? Is she okay?"i ask frantically

"Yeah shes fine...she just thinks that im cheating on her"Stefan says , his voice filled with sorrow.

"What? Why does she think your cheating on her?"

"because we were out late last night, when she asked where we had been, Damon said that we were with Isabella, You, and she got mad at me thinking that we had a threesome or something, and when I told her that you are our sister she didn't believe me and said 'that's what they all say' and stormed off to our room and didn't come out till this morning for school. When we got here though she ran right into the building and hasn't come out yet... I don't think shes gonna come out anytime soon either."

"Oh Stefan I'm so sorry..let me talk to her"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because last time you did that with Katherine you both ended up almost dead."

"Oh it won't happen this time" He is still shaking his head. "Fine ..we'll got our scheduals and if i see her i will talk to her."

"Fine" He mumbles.

Then we go into the school and walk to the office getting lustful and hateful looks from the students. Damon was winking at the girl's while Stefan looked depressed and the rest of us were making our territory but showing that we were already taken. Rose and Emmett taking it to farr, Emmett groping Rose, Alice and Jasper with there hands around each other and the same with Renesmee and Jacob, and with Edward and I.

When we walk into the office i do all the speaking.

"Hi were new here were the Cullen's, The Hales, The Black, and the Salvatore's"

"Oh yes..let me see here could you give me the names?"

"Yes.. For the Cullen's there's Edward, Alice, Emmett and Renesmee."

"Okay" She hands me the schedule."next"

"The Hales Rosalie, and Jasper, and for Jacob Black." The Cullens give me a strange look when i don't say my name as a Hale-My new adopted name for now.

"Okay"she hands me theirs too. "And for the Salvatore's?"

"Stefan, Damon and Isabella" I reply.

"Okay..I'm sorry but there is no record for a Isabella Salvatore but there is one for Stefan and Damon. There is a record here for a Isabella Hale though."The Secretary said.

I take off my sunglasses and unleash the full power of my eyes and say quietly"No you have made a mistake there is an Isabella Salvatore in you recodes."

"i have made a mistake. There is a Isabella Salvatore in my record's. If you could just sign this please"She said roboticly and handed me the papers. Then she went back to her computer to make my schedule, while i put me glasses bask on.

I signed the paper and gave them back to her. I turned around to see my family-exculing Stefan and Damon- staring at me."What?"i ask innocently.

"Bella...what did you do?"Edward asked me.

" I....ummm....corrupted her mind."i mumble quickly while covering my mouth with my hand.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!??!?"all the Cullens/ hales/Jacob yelled at me.

"Oh relax guys she'll recover sooner or later...Me and Stefan do it all the time...Its natural."Damon said calmly

"Yea what he said..now lets get outta here and get to class."I say

We go out into the hall and trade schedule's."Ok Alice, Edward Stefan and I have the same schedule. Emmett,Rose, Jasper and Damon have the same on too and Renesmee and Jake have the same one and they also have some class's with us." I say after i read everyone's schedule. I look over at Stefan,about to ask him something when i see he looks angry and is looking off into the distance. I follow his gaze and see a beautiful blonde girl with blue eye's talking to a boy with blonde hair. And they look like...KATHERINE AND MIKE NEWTON!!**(N.A sorry i just HAD to put him in there =)don't kill me)**

Stefan starts towards her and i can hear the conversation that they were having.

Mike look-a-like:so are you new here?

Katherine look-a-like:yes

Mike look-a-like:cool..umm i was wondering....would you like to go out sometime?

When the Katherine look-a-like was about to answer Stefan had showed up.

Stefan:I think it be best if you walked away right now.

Mike: I think your the one who should walk away. I was here first.

Katherine: Stefan you had your chance and you blew BIG time now go away.

Stefan: Elena Please let me explain

Oh so her name was Elena , that girl Stefan and Damon talked about. By this time i was already behind Stefan.

"Elena, Stefan's right. He didn't cheat on you. He loves you more than you can imagine, and i think he planning a uber big surprise for you" At the end i winked at Stefan while he just stared at me

"What would you know about what happened between Stefan and myself?" Elena questioned me.

"Because, he told me."

"Izzy what are you doing?" Stefan mumbled under his breath.

"Saving you sex life..if you have one."i mumbled back, and then added to Elena. "I'm The Isabella Stefan and Damon were talking about. I'm there sister NOT there sex toy. I have a boyfriend myself and i would never betray him and i doubt Stefan would betray you."

"You know what? When a guy says 'Shes my sister not the person im sleeping with!' to there girlfriends there usually cheating on her." She said Angrily.

"Elena, look in my eyes ok? If you see them and if you know Stefan's eyes you'll know i'm his sister."

Elena then looked at my eye's and did a double take and the look into Stefan's eye's and said. "I'm SO sorry Stefan. I should have believed you." and then she flung herself at Stefan and hugged and Kissed him. They were kissing for a whole 5 minutes when i cleared me throat.

"Oh sorry Isabella" They said at the same time.

I looked back at them and then started back to my-I mean our- family and heard Damon say "I was really close to Elena to you know, I got really close to her when Stefan left"and he said it quite matter-o-factly.

"Yea only because you got me drunk." Elena said

"And because you kidnapped me"Stefan added

"HEY! It wasn't my fault! I told you Shinishi and Misao posed me! With that weird bug thing." Damon defended himself.

"Riiight"They both said at the same time.

"ITS TRUE!"Damon yelled

"SHHHHH"said that Mike look alike dude.( I still didn't know his name)

We all looked at each other and yelled at the top of our lungs "MAKE US!!!!!"

But we had timed it REALLY bad because right when we stopped we heard the booming voice of our principle.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN...whats gonna happen next!!?**

**sorry that i haven't you've read in my authors note..sigh...now they both feel bad...sigh...**

**Well toodles until next chapter**

**with love(sigh love stinks/ bites/is REALLY hard)**

**~~~Miss. Alexander Sterling~~~~**

**P.S guys: my computers being a butt and won't let me upload ANYTHING and its REALLY getting on my nerves...so yea..that why I haven't updated..I have the chapter written out and everything but it won't upload...I'm really sorry but i won't be able to get a new chapter up untill this is sorted out...i might even have to get a new account..but i'll tell you if i do...okay...well thats guys ...bye**


	8. HLOY CRAPAMOLY

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!....sadly :'(..sniffle sniffle, cry cry, whimper whimper, sob, sob...okay I'm done now.**

**OH YEA!!...can you guys check out my poll please..thanks...ONWARD TO THE STORY..heh**

Chapter 6!!!!

Holy Crapamoly

_Racapation!!_

"_SHHHHH"said that Mike look alike dude.( I still didn't know his name)_

_We all looked at each other and yelled at the top of our lungs "MAKE US!!!!!"_

_But we had timed it REALLY bad because right when we stopped we heard the booming voice of our principal._

***

**Bella's P.O.V**

Oh crap.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!?"the principal dude said.

"Wow and he says we scream..."Damon smirked.

"Stufu Damon" I said while laughing.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!?!?"WOW anger management.

"nothing sir."

"Mike who are these students and what were they doing that made you come get me" OH so that kids name was mike...okay...WAIT WHAT!?!?

"Well I only know Elena"-he pointed to her-"I_ think_ that's Stefan"-He pointed to him-"and I _think_ that's Isabella or something." Mike said.

"okay..Introduce your selves." He barked at us.

"Hey now you list-"I cut off Damon before he said anything he regretted. But then I jumped away from him "EWWW you freak you licked me...AND BIT ME!!!!I'M GONNA KILL YOU" and i lunged at him but was cut off when the principal said:

"Hey you two cut that OUT!"he yelled..._again_!

Sorry sir,"We both muttered.

"Okay now...all of you come to my office." he barked at us and then walked off wiyhout waiting for us to respond.

We all sighed and followed him to his office"wait here"he barked yet again. He walked into his office and we listned in on what he was doing. HE WAS CALLING OUR PARENTS?!!?!?OOMF-IN-G!!!

"I can't believe hes calling our parents."I muttered to my family-Bi-ological and not.

"Yea i know...Hey Izzy your stronger than us right?" Stefan asked me

"No way..I'm the oldest..so I'm the strongest!..PLUS i drink human blood...not crappy animal"He said the word with disgust.

I, yet again, lunged at Damon to show how strong I was and pined him to the ground. "So Damon who's the bestest AND the strongest?" I asked him with a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine your the strongest" He admitted. "But it's only because you have original vamp blood in you."

"Yea right...you keep telling your self that...what do you want me to do Stefan?"

"Could you try to listen to the pals' thoughts?"

"Sure can do." I said and then concentrated on him and his thoughts.

_Teenagers these day's...I can't believe them...so disrespectful....In my day kids would be to respectful you would drown in it.....Well time to call there parents...dodi dodi dodi...trala lala...._ And then I just drowned him out... "okay hes saying quote Teenagers these day's...I can't belive them...so disrispectful....In my day kids would be to respectful you would drown in it.....Well time to call there parents...dodi dodi dodi...trala lala.... end quote."

"Okaaaaay....? thats umm...wonderful....yea I remember when we were the kids of his generation...nobody was that respectful...wow..over dramatic much..."Damon said.

"Damon do you even know how old he is?" I asked him.

"Yea...when we were kids.."He said smart aliky. "Just kidding....probably in his mid 40's to mid 50's..you can never tell with humans these day....dodi dodi dodi..tralalalala..."He said mimicking the pals' thoughts(**A.N: when i say pal' it's the principal...just to tell you) **

"Oh shut it Damon." Stefan, Elena and I said at the same time...wow we all know him tooooooo well didn't we?

"Okay lets listen in on what hes saying to our Rents'**(A.N Rents' out your parents)**

_Hello, Cullen residence:Esme_

_Principal: Yes this is Mr. Saltina I;m the Principal of Forks high school._

_Esme:Oh no..what did they do now?_

_Pal':They were loitering in the hall's during class and disrupting the classes by yelling...and...umm biting each other._

_Esme:Wait what...they were biting each other?_

_Pal':Yes..well actually ...Damon Salvatore bit Isabella Salvatore when she was trying to make him be queit._

_Esme:okaaay...I guess I'll get Carlisle to come and talk to you?_

_Pal:Okay..I do not have his number listed. Only his name._

_Esme:Well he works at e=the hospital...Everybody knows that..Carlisle Cullen _

_Pal:whatever, Bye._

_Esme: B-_but he had already hung up...RUDE!Then he came out and asked us:

"Who is your leagal gaurdian?" to Stefan and Damon.

"Me" Damon said while I laughed.

"No really ...who's your guardian?"

"No really ..Me..I'm 19...I failed a grade cause' I got sick one year and had to repeat the grade... So I adopted my brother and his girlfriend so that we'll never be apart...and then we met up with our sister last night."He concluded.

"Umm okay"the principal said rudely.

"Okay dude your gonna havta stop being so rude"I said

"Now listen here missy-" He began.

"Oh no do NOT call me missy I'm Waaaaay older than you and-" Damon had tackled me and Stefan covered my mouth... So i bit him.

"EWWWW oh god she BIT ME!!!! IZZY!"Stefan yelled and chuckled.

"Okkkkayyyy....well....ummm...you guys can go now...just go to class...please.."He said, hesitantly looking at me and backing a way slowly in to his office and closing his door. Que me laughing at his expression.

"Wow he thinks I'm Pazzo" I laughed again.** (Pazzo means crazy)**

"Yupperz" Edward, Stefan and Damon all agreed with me.

"Izzy we've always known that your crazy." Damon said and Stefan agreed.

"You know I'm gonna kill you now" I said while baring my fangs..well that was a mistake. I heard a collective gasp of my family(except for Stefan, Damon and Elena).

Well crap..guess I've got some explaining to do.

Sigh.

**Sooo did you guys like it ...yes..or no....hummm....i don't know**

**lol yesterday a 7 year old taught my math ....heh...I feel stupid now... HE HAD TO FRIGGEN CORRECT ME FOR GODS FRIGGEN SAKES!...SOOO...ummm soo onwards from my embarrassment. **

**okay...I got a question from a reader...so I'm gonna answer it now...heh...awkward.**

**From: Dark-Supernatural-Angel**

**Question:**

**If she was already a 500 year old vampire than how could she have Nessie?. Which vampire is Bella(do you have both types of vampires?)**

**Answer:**

**Nessie was a miracle type thing...Bella wasn't suppose to have kid because of what Klaus did to her...So I put Nessie in cause' I wanted Stefan and Damon to be like...all confuzzled about that...heh I'm mean... Bella is the type of vampire Stefan and Damon are on the books(with the fangs and 'ooooh i burn in the sunlight' thing...she has her own ring..like Stefan and Damon)..and yes both vampires are in this...I'll explain probably in a later chapter....I know sounds kinda stupid...but...well that's my mind**

**...so i hope that answers your question.**

**~~~~ Sterling~~~**


	9. OMG FANG OH NOT AGAIN!

**AN: sorry that i haven't updated lately...my parents have been doing renovations on my house for the pat week... and I've had to help them..so I couldn't update...so once again i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OF VAMPIRE DIARIES....sigh**

Chapter 7!!!!!!

OMG FANGS?!?! OH NOT AGAIN!!!

_recap_

"_Izzy we've always known that your crazy." Damon said and Stefan agreed._

"_You know I'm gonna kill you now" I said while baring my fangs..well that was a mistake. I heard a collective gasp of my family(except for Stefan, Damon and Elena)._

_Well crap..guess I've got some explaining to do._

_Sigh._

Bella's P.O.V

The Cullen's and Jacob were still looking at me , and my fangs were still out too...crap. I looked quickly away from them and tried to get control of myself. After a minute i got my bearings and looked back at them. They were still looking at me, looking kinda scared now.

"Bella...What--"Edward started but couldn't finish.

I looked all of them in the eyes. Jacob-Disgust/friendship/annoyance. Alice-Confusion. Jasper-curiosity. Renesmee-scared. Edward-scared/curiosity/love(how could he still love me?). Emmett-confusion. Rosalie-understanding...? what the crap?

"What the crap Rosalie..how can you understand any of this?" I asked her.

"Well Bella, you already kinda told me about the fang thing" She said . . .Wait what?

"When did i tell you?"

"When you...ummm...told me about...umm..."She broke off nervously.

"OHHH!!!...yea..I...forgot about that..why didn't you day anything then?"

"Because..I had other things on my mind...like the other stuff you told me."

Everybody was looking at back and forth between me and Rose, and they all had on looks on confusion.

"What the crap is going on?" Edward asked us.

I took a deep breath and was about to tell them i would talk about it later, when the bell for the next class rung. So instead i said "I'll tell you after school." and got Edward and Stefan and walked to class.

When we walked into class, the teacher wasn't there yet so we took the seats farther to the corner of the class and talked while we waited for the teacher. In about 2 minutes he finally walked in, I didn't look up at him but continued to talk to Edward. I heard him introducing himself as a new teacher and taking attendance

"Edward Cullen"

"Here"

And it went on like that. Until he got to my name.

"Isabella Salvatore?"He asked it like a question. Which made me look up at him. At first i didn't recognize him, and then it all dawned on me. Why he asked my name like a question. Why he sounded confused, yet at the same time loving and at the same time hate full.

It was Klaus. My ex- finance/ass hole.** (AN:hey guys i know he 'supposedly' died in the book.. but..well..i don't really think that those spirit dudes really killed him but just took him away some place far far away...Soo if this is confusing then well..I'm sorry..it's just my opinion..plus i have a plan fro Klaus in future chapters)**

H-her-re"I said it shakily.

He regained his composure and ended the list "Stefan Salvatore"

"Here...?"He said it confusedly.

I was still staring at him while he introduced him self again and got on to what we were going to do this semester. Then the bell rang.

"Isabella? Stefan? Can i see you two please?" Klaus asked us

"Yes sir."we responded at the same time. Then I added to Edward "Please stay here. No matter what he says ,Please stay." I said it in a whisper so Klaus wouldn't hear, But Edward still hear it and he nodded.

I put on my best innocent face and turned to face Klaus. Then I put on a seductive smile and strutted over to him. When i was over there I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan following me. Edward too, but a little more reluctantly , Probably because of my actions.

"Boy, I dismissed class you may leave' Klaus said when Edward got over to stand beside Stefan-Who was beside me.

"Klaus hes with me , please let him stay." I used my Italian accent and used the pout i knew he could not resist,and it succeeded.

"Okay my dear" He said and he kissed my neck, The spot were he first bit me when he told me he was a vampire. And i gasped.

"Well Klaus, It is a very pleasant surprise to see you here. May I ask why you are here? Or would that be disrespectful of me?" I asked him. Still using my Italian accent and acting like a proper young lady from the Renaissance.

"No it would not be a disrespect Isabella. I am here because I wish to settle down and stay in one place for a while. I am tired of moving from place to place all the time." He told me.

I looked at my watch and said to him. "I am very deeply sorry Klaus, but i must leave, would you like to come to my house around 5 o'clock?"

"Yes" He replied, and then he swept down to kiss me. And as abruptly as he started the kiss he broke it. "Goodbye my Isabella, I shall see you soon."

I walked over to the door, turned around and curtsied. Said: "It was a pleasure to see you again Klaus, I hope to see you again soon" and walked out the door with Edward and Stefan following me.

"Okay that was the absolute grosses thing in my entire exsistance" I walked over to the fountain down the hall and took a big gulp. Then i fished in my bag fro a breath mint and turn back to my brother and my husband.

"Bella what the hell happened in there?" Edward asked me.

" First of all,I'm really sorry that you had to see that. And second of all I do not love him, I love you. Thirdly, that was the guy i told you about-the guy who turn me into a vampire- and he is completely and totally obsessed with me".

"Oh..Well when you put i that way...WHY DID YOU INVITE HIM OVER THEN!?!?!?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and said "we have to hurry home, but i will tell you on the way home." The i started walking out of school and to my car.

When both of us got in-along with Stefan- i started my explanation. " Klaus is the worst person i have ever known. The only reason I invited him over so that i could tell him about you and nessie...and if he kills me you guys could help me fight him off."

By then we were back home and Edward was just staring at me. I ran inside with Stef and Edward my tail. "EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP WHAT EVER YOUR DOING AND COME DOWN STAIRES!!!NOW!"I yelled..even though if i whispered it they would have all heard me still.

"What do you what that's so important" Renesmee asked as they all walked down the satires.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me little Missy." I scolded her, but got on with my explanation. "We have a guest coming over at 5 o'clock and i need you all to get changed for it"

At this Alice perked up and said "okay come on and i will get all the girls ready."

"umm no Alice I'm sorry but i have to dress you girls up...and the guys...sorry but i have to." I told her.

"Umm Bella not that your fashion sense hasn't improved over the century..but i would much rather clothe myself." She said, while Rosalie nodded her head in approval.

"I know guys but just trust me..i have some...descent dresses you could wear." I told Alice then turned to Rosa and said "Klaus is back in town and i need you to do this for me"

She looked at me in alarm and nodded really fast, and said to everybody else "Come on guys she really needs you to do this for her"

"okay fine" they all muttered to her and me. We all walked upstairs to my room and i walked into mine and Edwards closet and went to the far corner of the room, went to the box marked 'DO NOT TOUCH' and opened it. I heard everybody gasp.

"okay...so Rose..you can wear.. this one!"i pulled out a red dress**(pic on profile)** I pulled out another dress this one purple-gave it to Alice-got another dress this one gold-gave it to Elena-got another dress this one blue-gave it to Esme- got another dress this one grey-ish-blue-gave it to Renesmee- and finally i took out my dress. I was the dress I wore when i first met Klaus. I know its risky but i had to.**( all the dress on my profile..i couldn't find any guy clothes from the renaissance...so just imagine them)**

I gave the boys there clothes and shooed them away so that us girls could get changed. But before they left i said "Damon and Stefan? Can you show them how to do there hair please?" they nodded and turned away and walked out.

I turned back to the girls and saw they were all wearing there dresses. I quickly changed into mine and went back to the box and got out all my hair supplies-bonnets, hats,ties, and string.

I brought them to the mirror and started on their hair.**( i have the pics of their hair on my profile too)**

By the time I was done everybody's hair, I moved on to mine. I styled it the same was as when i met Klaus-again-and yes I know i said it was risky ...but i had to do it.

When i finished my hair everybody took turns looking in the mirror. They all turned to me and gave me question mark faces. I could read on their expressions that they were not thinking i would do good on there outfits and hair.

"yea yea i know....I only accomplished it because I've had years of practice with it." At the end of my sentence the door bell rang.

Bring on the torcher

literally.

I think I'm going to die tonight.

Sigh

My life is a total living Hell.

**OOO CLIFFIE!!..did you guys like??.. i know its not the best chapter ever but...meh..**

**please review**

**its like getting a million hugs from strangers**

**which is good btw**

**soo**

**yea...**

**~~~ Miss. Alexander Sterling!!**


	10. oh no

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!..zip...nada!**

**Sorry that i haven't updated lately(on both of my stories) but my internet has been down since friday of last week and the week before that I had my science fair and i had to work on that cause me and my partner didn't work on it that much until a week before the fair...soo...yea...again I'm REALLY! sorry.**

**Okay everyone NEW CHAPTER WOOT!!..**

**lol..alright i was reading my reviews and i got this review that made me laugh soooo much....I'm not insulting the person at all ...soo if you are reading this I'm not making fun of you...all right it was a criticism one..hahah...I'm not naming names but this is the review:**

**i would say i like this story, but i don't. you need to learn how to spell.** **and did you even develop a plot line? god! but i will finish reading this** **since i've read all the good ones. maybe you should get a beta for this story** **or give it up for adoption. i usually give positive reviews, but i couldn't** **for this one. i'm only trying to make your story better.** **And this is another one by the same person:**

**actually this was a pretty good chapter, besides the spelling and grammar.** **And another one—same person:**

**that is not how you spell torcher. god could you be anymore challenged. it is** **T-O-R-T-U-R-E. Torture.** **Sooo onward with the story!** **Heheehehehe..I know my spellings bad but...well if you REALLY don't like my story cause it has no plot line or I have bad grammar and spelling..well then STOP reading it!!God. And thank you for calling me challenged I appreciate it! ** **Well ONWARDS!!** **oh yea..i know this is off topic a little but if you have facebook join the group 'saying poo instead of shit'..me and my friend created it!.** Chapter 8 _Recap_

_Bring on the torture_

_literally._

_I think I'm going to die tonight._

_Sigh_

_My life is a total living Hell._

**Bella/Isabella's P.O.V**

I went down stairs with everybody behind me and opened the door. When Klaus saw me he took a whole viewing of me—from toes to head-- when he made it to me face he swooped down to meet his lips with mine. This time i broke the kiss, and brought him to the living room.

"Klaus...I...ummm--"I broke off nervously. I couldn't say it I was too scared. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes.

"Love, before you say anything may I please say something?" He asked me lovingly. I just gave him a silent nod.

"Alright love, when we were going together I wasn't-the most loving fiance. I know I hurt you, physicaly and mentaly. But I have changed. And I am very deeply sorry and if you could take me back I would very deeply apreciate it." He told me, looking strait into my eyes.

"Bullshit." I turned around in alarm to see Rosalie looking at Klaus in disgust.

"Excuse me?" Klaus turned to her in anger...So he was lying ...he hadn't changed.

"I said Bullshit. Your lying. You never loved her and you never have."

"And who are you to say that,young lady?" He asked her.

" My name is Rosalie Hale, and Bella has told me _all_ about what you did to her." She told him

He turned to my in complete anger " you told her about that?"

I look all around the room. At all the faces of the people I love and who love me back. "Yes" I whispered quietly.

" YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!!! WHO ELSE HAVE YOU TOLD?!?!?!?" he screamed at me. He raised his hand to slap me in the face.

It stung but I didn't flinch. I was taught better than that and have learnt from my mistakes from the past not to. So I said a firm "Damon."

"WHY!?!?"

"Because you left me all torn up and bloody, Klaus! How could I have not? He found me. Crying. In my room after you left." I didn't raise my voice. I didn't need to, because the power in it was very pronouncing.

"You told me nobody was home"

"There wasn't. I had just come home after you left. I was walking upstairs when I heard crying, I went into Izzy's room and saw her—like..like that" There was pain evident in his face and his eyes from the memory.

"You Raped her and when she found out she was pregnate you have her a abortion. She tried to tell you not to- that she wanted to keep the child but you wouldn't listen to her" Rosalie said in disgust.

"ROSALIE!!"I yelled at her and she quickly covered her mouth and said a quick sorry.

"Isabella—He raped you?...Why didn't you tell me? Why just Damon?" Stefan asked me.

"Because Stefan..I have told you stuff before that I haven't told Damon. And some day I was gonna tell you. And some day i'm gonna tell Damon the stuff I told you" I said to him.

"Bella why didn't you tell me about this?" Edward asked me.

"because Edward...I haven't thought about it since the day I died and turned into a vampire." I told him.

"ISABELLA MARIE SALVATORE!!!!!YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE ABORTION TOO!?!?!??"

"Klaus sweety? You know what? I have dealt with your crap for long enough! I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!" I yelled at him.

"fine then...if you don't want to see me ever again..then give me my ring back"

"wh-what?"

"I said give me my ring back"

"Klaus you know i can't do that without dieing." I told him sadly

"Fine then...We shall be wed tomorrow at 6" and then he got up to leave.

"WAIT!!...fine...you...can have your stupid ring back." I said and through it at him.

He caught it in surprise and then look outside and said " But the sun is set..you can't go outside anymore"

"I do _not _give a damn." I said.

"Fine then" and he flung the door wide open.

Then sun was brutal. It was burning my skin. I can't breath. My body seemed as it was filled with light. Only the light was pain. It did not bring pleasure. It brought pain and hurt, no comfort.

I'm dieing. I know I am.

But then suddenly I'm not burning anymore.

And i hear screaming. Why is there screaming. Isn't death suppose to be peaceful?

**Damon's P.O.V **

As soon as I saw Klaus fling the door open I was running. And while i was running I was taking my ring off. I know its risky but I had to save her. I _have_ to save Isabella. I'm not going to loose her again.

When I reached her I put my ring on her. When I felt the sun hit my skin I screamed but i managed to pick Isabella up and carry her over to her husband-Edward. When I reached him and gave her over I colasped on the ground-right when she woke up.

"DAMON!"

"I'm fine Isabella..I just have to-" And then I passed out.

**OOOOOOO cliffie!!!!**

**SOOO what did you think!?!?**

**I know its not the best but well..I kinda ran out of ideas so i just wrote this while thinking what to write...I just wrote what came to my mind.**

**Please review if you wanna know whats gonna happen to Damon. The next Chapters gonna be in his P.O.V!**

**Okaaaaayy....welll...yeah....**

**BYE!**

**~~Miss. Alexander Sterling~~**


	11. death death and guess what? MORE DEATH!

**IM BAAAACK!!....**

**yes!**

**I am SOOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated!..I've been busy with homework and right now my family are getting ready to put a basement in!..sooo...yea...I've been cleaning so that the appraiser people can come and today the contractors came. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of this...zip nada kapoot!**

Chapter 9

_Recap_

_As soon as I saw Klaus fling the door open I was running. And while i was running I was taking my ring off. I know its risky but I had to save her. I have to save Isabella. I'm not going to loose her again._

_When I reached her I put my ring on her. When I felt the sun hit my skin I screamed but i managed to pick Isabella up and carry her over to her husband-Edward. When I reached him and gave her over I colasped on the ground-right when she woke up._

_"DAMON!"_

_"I'm fine Isabella..I just have to-" And then I passed out._

**Damon's P.O.V**

It felt like i was in a tunnel. A long dark twisty tunnel. But at the end of it there was a ..what was that?..Oh its a light.

But wait!..its getting...farther away!....why is is getting farther?

"DAMON! Damon _please_ wake up" I hear someone cry.

I had to come back. Just for that person. I was fighting to come back when...suddenly...I came back to conscience-ness.

**Isabella/Bella's P.O.V**

"DAMON! Damon _please_ wake up!" I cried

I was crying so hard. Part because my skin was all burnt from the sunlight and part because it has been half an hour, and Damon hasn't woken up yet. Mostly 'cause of the later part.

"Bella he..isn't going to wake up" Carlisle stated sadly.

"NO NO NO! He has to wake up!"

"Bella he..hasn't taken a breath in half an hour.. I'm sorry but hes not going to make it"

This just made me cry even harder. My big brother. My salvation from my father and Ex-Fiance. What was I going to do without him?. He's my _Salvatore-_my Savior.

"Bella please let me treat your wounds." Carlisle has been asking me this since I gained conscience-ness, but I wouldn't let him. Not while Damon was there-Passed out. I would not admit to myself that he was dead. He's gonna wake up. He _Has_ to wake up!

"NO!.. not until he wakes up!" I cried.

I heard Carlisle sigh. A cry from Elena. Stefan trying to cover up a sob with a cough. " Stefan please! He was- is- your brother! You can cry." I heard Elena say to him.

Another hour had passed and still no changes. I was starting to loose faith. Thinking that he would never wake up. So I turned around to address Carlisle when I saw a movement from the corner of my eye, I quickly turned back around to see Damon open his eyes. MY BROTHER IS ALIVE!

"What the hell happened. I feel like I was run over by a truck." He mumbled.

With a joyous cry i flung myself at him. "oh Damon your alive!"

"No duh..what happened. Why are you all burnt? Why do I feel like I was caught in the sun in the

middle of summer?" He asked me.

"Wait, you don't remember anything?"

"Well I have no idea what the hell you're talking about...so I'll haveta say..No"

"Holy crap" I said in amazement. "I want to be like you! Forget everything that happened an hour and a half ago."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me then turned to look around the room to see everybody's sad and confused faces. "Who the hell died?"

"You" Stefan stated simply. Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and sniffling.

" I can assure you that I did _ not_ die."

"But Damon you did. Klaus came by-" I started .

"Yea I remember that" He interrupted me. " but nothing else apparently. "

"Okay. So after that I told him i didn't love him and he told me to give him his ring back. I said no, so he told me we were to be wed at 6 tomorrow. I told him no and gave him the ring back. The sun had already set and he flung the door open,you came running to be my _Salvatore_ again and almost got your self killed. You have been out cold for an hour and a half. Your heart hasn't beat and you haven't breathed either." I told him.

"Wow..I've really been out that long?"

"Yes Damon..we all thought you were dead. But Isabella wouldn't give up. She wouldn't leave your side. She wouldn't take her eyes off you. She wouldn't even let Carlisle treat her wounds." Elena told him.

"Wait..you wouldn't let the doctor treat your wounds..let me see" He insisted.

I let Damon look at my wounds. He gave me a quick once over. Checking how bad the burns were. It hurt like hell, but I still let him do it. "Isabella, you should have let the doctor check you as soon as you got out of the sunlight. Now the burns are going to be infected, and your gonna haveta rub human burn cream on your self." He told me then helped me go over to Carlisle, for a doctors opinion.

"Hes right Bella, I'll get you something to put on it." He said and then got up to leave. Then thought about it and turned back and pulled all the blinds back so I could stand up completely. I got up-- with Damon's help-- and looked over my body to see all the damage. Wow..I looked really bad, I've never had this happen to me, just a little sun burn. I'm a mess. I saw Stefan and Elena talking. They both look pretty upset. Suddenly Elena turned to me.

"Isabella, I would like you to have my ring. Stefan gave it to me for my engagement ring, but you need it more than me." she said while taking her ring off and extending her hand towards me.

"No Elena I couldn't take your engagement ring from you. Besides, I think I have an extra ring in my room some wheres. But thank you for your kindness." I told her and then went upstairs to try and find another ring, but couldn't make it. I collapsed right in the middle of the doorway to mine and Edwards room. Out of view from everybody else, They didn't see me. I doubt they will 'till they come to find me. But for now I'm going to let the darkness over come me.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Wow. I can't believe that I forgot everything that had just happened. Even dying. After the dostor came back down he checked me out.—Carlisle is his name-- and he says it looks bad.

"But I wasn't even in the sun that long! Isabella was in the sun longer, she should be worse!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I know. But would you mind telling me how you two got your selves burnt in the sun please?" he asked me kindly. Did he seriously just ask me that? Hes asking me how vampires get burnt by sunlight. How his own kind get burnt in the sunlight.

"Well for starters, I'm a vampire."I stated.

"Yes I know that/ But vampires don't get burnt in the sun."

"Umm...yea they do..I think that i was just a victim of that."

"But vampires sparkle. Not burn."He asked confusedly.

I burst out laughing. I can't believe he thinks vampire sparkle!. SPARKLE! What kind of gay vampire does that?!wow...they sound more like aliens then vampires. Let me guess the next thing hes gonna tell me is that vampires don't have fangs? Just have strong venomous teeth? Wow this guy is a kook!** (a.n:this is my opinion on twilight! You guys don't have to agree with me. And the alien part is just something that my mom, my brothers , my dad and me say)**

I was still laughing, so was Stefan and Elena. I looked around the room to see all the Cullen's looking at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Vampires do sparkle." Alice said while walking into the sun light. And as soon as she did it, she burst into gleaming radiant sparkles. This just made me laugh harder,because when she walked into the light She got everyone else in the sun light too. Even macho Emmett! It was priceless! I heard Elena and Stefan trying to cover up there laughter with coughs-- but not succeeding.

Just then i realized something. Isabella has been upstairs for 15 minutes. Whats taking her so long. Then I thought,maybe she past out again, and ran upstairs as fast as I could. With Stefan hot on my tail.

"ISABELLA!??!"I yelled.

"IZZY!?!" Stefan yelled after me. Finally we found her lying in the middle of the door way to a room—I think its hers.

"OH MY GOD ISABELLA! " Stefan cried.

"OH MY GOD ISABELLA STAI BENE!?!?!? QUELLO CHE è SUCCESSO!?!?!? (OH MY GOD **ISABELLA ARE YOU OKAY!?!??! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?--In Italian)** I said it as a reflex. Talking Italian to her when she was in trouble.

"Damon nulla..ho appena passato fuori è tutto...mi dispiace spaventato."**( nothing damon..I just passed out is all...I'm sorry I scard you) ** I replied in fluent Italian. I tried to get up , only to yell at the top of my lungs from the pain.

Every one in the house came running upstaires.

"Damon, Stefan...Per favore...Si prega di porre fine al dolore" **(Damon, Stefan...Please...Please stop the pain) **

And then she blacked out again.

NOOOOO! Isabella!" I looked fractically from her to Stefan. Seeing no answeres. It was over. Even though I will not admit it to myself. It was over. Isabella would forever be out of my life. She was dead.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..**

**ITS OVER MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

**THIS IS HOW THE STORY ENDS...**

**don't you just love me for it!??!**

**9 chapters and its over!**

**OMG!!!!!!  
**

**DID YOU ACCUALLY THINK THAT IT WAS OVER!!!!!!!!!!**

**heck no!**

**I would never end it like this!**

**It won't be over till at least another 15 chaps!**

**Well please review!..**

**AGAIN!**

**ITS LIKE GETTING ALOT OF HUGS FROM RANDOM PEOPLE WHO I DON'T KNOW! =D.**

**Hehe**

**~~Miss. Alexander Sterling~~**


	12. what?

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight (YES!!!!!) **

**I don't own vampire diaries ( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

Chapter 10!!

_RECAP:_

_NOOOOO! Isabella!" I looked frantically from her to Stefan. Seeing no answers. It was over. Even though I will not admit it to myself. It was over. Isabella would forever be out of my life. She was dead_.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I have never seen Damon act like this. NEVER. Not the first time that we thought Izzy was dead. Not when Elena died. Never. It was terrifying.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Damon has never acted like this. Not when we were in the Dark Dimension. Not when I died(even though I didn't see it). I was really starting to scare me.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella was dead, and i knew it. She was never coming back. I can't live like this. I have to go to the Volturi. I HAVE to!

**1 week later**

"...We are gathered here today to morn the death of Isabella Salvatore. Beloved wife. Honourable sister..." the minister went on. But I couldn't listen.

It had been a week since Bella had died, and I didn't even have the chance to tell her good-bye. She was gone. Never coming back.

Today I was planing to go to the Volturi, and of course I was blocking my thoughts and my plans so that Alice wouldn't see it. I will see Bella again. I Will. Even if i have to leave my own family, I will be with her again.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Today is Isabella's funeral, and I don't think I can take it. Right now I'm in the Cullen's house looking out a window to the funeral. I just can't take it.

Today I was planing to go see Uncle Aro **(LE GASP)** and his family. Maybe they can help me cope. Or maybe they can kill me. Like the second option more though, but I know Isabella wouldn't want me to do it.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"..I know that I don't really know Isabella that much.. But i do know that she was a

magnificent sister. When Stefan and Damon saw her again, I thought that Stefan was cheating on me, but really she was his sister, and he couldn't shut up about her, neither could Damon. But What I'm really trying to say is that- " I broke of with a gasp. This has never happened to me before. It was like i was getting a message.

" _Elena...please..please tell Stefan and Damon that I'm alright and that I'll see them again.. Please Elena?"_

I swallowed hard. That voice..it ...it sounded so much like Isabella! OH MY GOD!. I took a deep breath and continued my sentence. " What I'm really trying to say is that even though I didn't know Isabella that much I knew she was a good sister and I would have really wanted to get to know her better. Thank you" With that I walked over to Stefan.

"Elena what was that?" He whispered to me.

I look over at him a smiled " It was Isabella! She sent me a message, she must have found out that I was an angle so she sent a message to me to give to you. She told me to tell you that she was alright and she was going to see you -and Damon- again!" Stefan just looked dumbfounded.

"Elena..are you sure?"

"Yes Stefan I'm sure!"

**2 weeks later**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I didn't get to go the Volturi. Alice saw me going to get myself killed and told Carlisle and Esme, and now I'm under house arrest.

_Ding Dong_

"EDWARD!!!!! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR DEPRESSED BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Rosalie scream up to me. So I walked down stairs to see none other than...

**I was thinking of ending it here but...I'm not that mean.**

**2 weeks before**

**Unknown person's p.o.v**

Were the hell am I? Who the hell am I? What am I doing here?

All I know is that I died. But where am I now? In the ground by the looks of it. Well here goes nothing. With that I started to dig my way out of the ground. When I was on the surface I quickly looked around, it seems that I am in some sort of meadow or something. It look really familiar. Was I here before I died? These questions will never be answered will they?

Where am I going? Where do I belong? There was only one thought on my mind of where I belong.

Some place in Italy. Some place close to where I was born. That places name is Voltera.

**3 days later in Italy**

I was walking around Voltera right now.

_Tap tap_

I turned around when somebody taped on my shoulder. It was a woman about the age 20, maybe younger. " Hi my names Heidi, and would you like to have a tour of the volturi castle?"

"Sure..why not?" I replied

"Okay. The castle is this was." She said and lead me to the castle, only then did i realize that there were at least 15 more people with us. Something smelt a little fishy.

"...and this is a portrait of Marcuse, Aro, Cauis, and there niece and nephew's. And if you follow me you can see the turret room.." God could this tour be any more boring. While the others followed Heidi I stayed behind to look at the picture. It was wonderful..and..familiar?..where have I seen this picture before?...The girl loos like me and the girl looks like the boys...but?..could that be me?

"Please miss..stay with the group"

"Oh sorry"

"Follow me"

And that's when the screams started.

**God please don't kill me.**

**I couldn't think of anything more. I'm blank on ideas...**

**so if you have any ideas on what could happened here tell me in a review.**

**ANYWHO!!**

**how did you like it?**

**I know its not the best chapter..not even I liked it!**

**Soo please don't hesitate to criticize it..and don't hesitate to give me your ideas...I WILL GIVE YOU THE CREDIT FOR IT!...but if you don't want me to tell me.! **

**I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO WHOEVER GIVES ME SOME IDEAS!**

**Thank you!**

**~~Miss. Alexander Sterling~~**


	13. PLS DON'T KILL ME!

**I'm really sorry...I have really bad news**

**no nobodys dieing.**

**But I`m not continuing my fan fic**

**BUT!**

**I am putting it up for adoption...anybody who wants it PM me and i`ll check out your storys....**

**again..i`m sorry**

**The reason for this is because i`m writing my own book write now...not a fan fiction**

**I just don`t have enough time right now to write this and my book...**

**BUT!**

**If you want to read my book...I posted it on a site called wattpad**

**My storys called : Im in love with a ...WHAT**

**and my user name is GophicDragon...soo if you still want to read my writing read this...**

**heres the link to my story as well....**

**AGAIN...**

**IM REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!**

**.com/367169-i%27m-in-love-with-a-what**

**I know that you have been waiting forever for another chapter and now this is making you feel like killing me...well im sorry**

**Miss. Alexander Sterling**


	14. Read or you'll be left out D

**Okay guys...well yea its me again.....ummm...how do I start...?**

**well....alot of you have asked me to keep the story for myself and not to put it up for adoption because it won't be the same....well...**

**I decided to keep it...for the sake of my fans...**

**I won't be updating all the time like i did last time though...keep that in mind...you may have to wait for awhile because my book is my main priority right now....**

**And I'll try not to end chapters in cliffies anymore so you guys won't be like,**

"**WHOOOOOOOA I HATE STERLING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WON'T UPDATE SOON AND SHE ENDED IT IN A CLIFFIE" no. I won't do that to you...I'm not THAT mean.**

**But yea...I WILL keep the story just as all of you have requested.**

**~ Miss. Alexander Sterling =D**


	15. Who am I?

**Heeeeey ma butiful fans!(HAHA i know thats not a word!) anywho! long time no type huh? Lol...any ways! I just thought that I would be nice and update! Soooo...if its not that good its cause I'm a little rusty on the fan fic-dome!...well, I'm gonna shut my yap know and let you read! YAY! I know you guys have been waiting foreva! For this chappie!**

**P.s:(I know I said I would shut my yap but I need to say this!) I'm real sorry for not writing this sooner..but as you know I had writers block and needed help, so I'm gonna mention the people who helped me!**

**~- DAMON - AND - ELENA - **

**~Cara Daughter of Aphrodite **

**~livedadream**

**~this is ah-mazing **

**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT!**

_**Recap:**_

"_...and this is a portrait of Marcuse, Aro, Cauis, and there niece and nephew's. And if you follow me you can see the turret room.." God could this tour be any more boring. While the others followed Heidi I stayed behind to look at the picture. It was wonderful..and..familiar?..where have I seen this picture before?...The girl loos like me and the girl looks like the boys...but?..could that be me?_

"_Please miss..stay with the group"_

"_Oh sorry" _

"_Follow me"_

_And that's when the screams started._

**Aro's P.O.V**

Today's group was pretty large and I was very content with Heidi's work this afternoon. When I was fully satisfied, I looked around the room to see if the humans were all finfished off when I heard the sound of one of us tumbling to the ground.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I heard a familiar female voice yell out.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I heard Felix ask, holding his...you get the point. Just then the female ran off at a un-human pace.

**Unknown P.O.V ( I think you already guessed, but I still wanna put that!...if you don't know who it is, you'll find out soon! MwahahA)**

I was running, running as fast as I could to get away from theses,..theses MONSTERS! The monsters that tried to kill me!

Just as I was about to walk out the door I ran into something hard.

"Just were do you think your going?" I looked up to see thatI had run into the guy that I had kicked earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry for kicking you back there...Just please-please- don't kill me" I apologized fearfully.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'm going to let Aro, Cauis and Marcus decide that." He said and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I struggled for a little, but then thought better of it and stopped to let him bring me to Aro, Cauis, and Marcus-who ever they are.

Just then, I was dropped on a cold hard marble floor in front of three throwns. I just kept my head down low, not letting them look at me, and letting myself look at them.

"Tell us your name child!" One of them asked, in a familiar voice.

"I don't know my name." I told them honestly.

"You don't know your own name?" Another asked.

"No...Wait, I remember! It's Isabella Salvatore!" I told them, suddenly remembering.

"What?" Three voices asked me.

"My name is Isabella Salvatore." I repeated.

"Look at us child." One asked, and I looked up at three faces, ones that I've come to know and love. The faces of my uncles.

"UNCLES!" I Yelled and jumped up, but was stopped by something hard. I looked behind me to see that the Felix guy had taken hold of my arm and was pulling me back.

"Felix let go of her." Aro demanded, coming towards me.

Uncle Aro!" I said excitedly when Felix let go of my arm, and jumped into his arms.

"Masters, you have guests." A human voice call through the room.

"Let them in, Rebecca." Marcus told her, and she opened the door wider, to reveal someone. Someone that I've know to come and love. Just then another face came in aswell. Another farmiliar one. Who are they. I don't remember.

Why don't I remember anything?

**Mwahhaa Yes I know that this is quite short...I intended it that way...now if you don`t mind I am going to excuse myself so that I can write some more...Yes I am updateing twice tonight... I am that nice =D**

**- Miss. Alexander Sterling -**


	16. Who are YOU!

**I told you I was gonna update twice tonight...well...this morning now I guess..I sorry I broke my promise...haha **

_Recap:_

_Let them in, Rebecca." Marcus told her, and she opened the door wider, to reveal someone. Someone that I've know to come and love. Just then another face came in aswell. Another farmiliar one. Who are they. I don't remember. _

_Why don't I remember anything?_

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Elena, Me and Damon have to go away for a little bit. We're going to Italy for a little while. We need to be in our home land again, to be with Isabella for a little bit. Or as much as we can be now." I heard Stefan tell Elena sadly. " Just for a little but. We'll be home soon." Then I heard him get up and walk out the door.

"Lets go." I told him and walked down the stairs to tell the Cullens where we'll be. We walked down the stairs to find them all sitting in the livingroom.

"Me and Stefan would like to tell you all something." I said, getting there attention.

"Yes?" Esme said.

"I would just like to say that we have enjoyed your kindess over the past few weeks and we are very sorry, but we have decided that we are going away for a little bit. We just need to go home, to get closer to Izzy." Stefan told them.

"Yes, that is okay. but I would like to say that when you feel it time, you can come back whenever you like. I -and I think I'm speaking for the household-have enjoyed your company." Esme told us.

"Thank you." Stefan and I said at the same time. And then we left the Culen household, at least for now.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

It was a long ride, but we made through it. The long ride to Volterra Italy was spent quietly, we didn't talk to each other, not in the line to get our tickets, not when we were on the plane, and not in the car driving to the castel.

When we finally got to the volturi castel, we said the first wrds to each other in 1 and a half days.

"What are we going to say? They haven't seen us in 6-almost 7- hundred years." I asked Damon.

" I don't know. Just explain to them what happened and they'll probably let us stay. They'll let us stay, I know that." Damon told me, getting out of the car.

I got out of the car as well, and we enveloped in silence again. The next words we said were to the human reseptionest.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked us.

"Yes, what room are Aro, Marcus and cauis in?" Damon asked.

"May I please get your names and why you are here?" She asked.

"Its a surprise and yet another surprise." I told her.

"Excuse me? But I need your names."

"Well too bad." Damon said and walked over to her and looked in her eyes and minipulated her.

"Here let me show you were they are." She said, getting up and walking away. We followed.

"Masters, you have guests."

"Let them in, Rebecca." I heard Marcus say to her.

"There you go, boys." She said and walk away, back to her desk I presume.

We both walked into the room. The all too farmiliar room. The room that they usualy fed in.

"Damon! Stefan! Well, now all we need is your mother and father and it will be a reunion!" Uncle Aro said happily. What?

"What do you mean Aro?" Damon and I asked at the same time.

"I mean this." I said, turning Isabella around.

"ISABELLA!" We yelled, our eyes popping out.

"But-but I watched you die! I saw you die!" Damon said, lost for words.

"Izzy...how?" was all I said.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully.

"What?" We asked, fearful that she forget us, like Damon forgot what happened before he passed out.

"I mean, I don't know who you are."

"You've gotta be kidding. Isabella, these are your brothers." Aro told her.

"I have seriously no ida as to who they are. I hardly know who I am."

**Isabella's P.O.V (Yea...I f you haven't guessed that it was her...then your stupid...no offence to anybody who didn't though ahaha)**

"Your kidding me? It's just like what happened to me." The one with staight black hair said.

"Are you trying to say that you don't remember us at all? That you don't remember who YOU are?" The one with wavy black hair said. They looked like brothers, but I wasn't sure. I know that I knew them, but I don't know how, or why. Aro said that they were my brothers, but I doubt that. Well, then again, I don't remember anything about me but my name.

"Can you tell me your names? I might remember you then." I asked them kindly.

"I'm Damon." The one with straight black hair said.

"And I'm Stefan." The one with wavy hair said.

I shook my head. " No, still nothing. Last names?"

"Salvatore." They both replied.

"Thats my last name...But how can we be related-I think- and me not remember you?" I asked, sensing tears coming to my eyes.

"Izzy, do you remember anything? Do the names Edward and Renesmee ring any bells?" The one named Stefan asked me.

"A little." I admited after thinking about it.

"Edward and Renesmee? As in Cullen?" Aro gulped.

"Yes... Why?" Damon said, looking away from me and to uncle Aro.

"Umm...nothing." He squeaked. Hummm...what would that mean?

"Why would the names Edward and Renesmee mean anything to me though?"

"Because edward is the name of your husband and Renesmee is the name of your daughter." Stefan explained to me.

"I have a husband? and a daughter? But, I remember that I can't have kids...for some reason." I said surprised.

"Can we go some place more comfortable? Some place where we can talk alone?" Damon asked Aro.

"Yes, follow me." And then he left, with me Damon and Stefan following.

A few minutes later we were in a bi room with a huge bed. This room also looked farmiliar. Like I've beein in here before. Then, suddenly, I remembered

"I remember this room. I used to sleep in this room. And over there is were I dressed you guys up in dresses!" I said happily, looking at my brothers with excitment.

"You remember? What else do you remember?" Stefan asked me.

"That I call you guys my _Salvatores _My savious." I told them. " And thats also our last name. I remember that I'm a vampire thats 6-almost 7- hundred years old!" I told them.

"Do you remember what Klaus did to you?" Damon asked, while Stefan asked, " Do you remember what Father did to you?"

"Yes" I recalled after a few minutes with a shudder.

"What else do you remember?" Aro asked me, looking nervous.

"My family. The Cullens. AND THAT YOU WANTED TO KILL ME DAUGHTER!" I screamed at Aro.

"I didn't meant to! Its my job! I didn't know that it was you!" He defended himself.

"What happened?" My brothers asked.

"After I had my daughter, he come to Forks and tried to kill her, because she wasn't normal! Because he thought that she was a human child!" I told them.

"You did that?" My twin asked.

"Yes, and said that I'm sorry about that!"

"Anyways! Yes I do remember everything!" I said, getting excited again.

"YES! WE HAVE OUR ISABELLA BACK!" Damon and Stefan rejoyced, giving me a hug.

"Your, skwishing me. I feel like a sandwich." I told them, hugging them back.

"Sorry" They said, letting of me.

"I didn't say let go, did I?" I asked, hugging them back to me, and they hugged me back even harder-if possible.

"We have to get you home! Your family needs to see you!" Stefan said.

"I need to see Edward." I stated and looked at Aro, " I'm sorry for leaving so soon, but your welcome to come visite me in Forks anytime. I'll tell the Cullens about this whole thingie, and how I'm related to you. They might not agree, but I'll make them."

"Okay Isabella. See you soon." ThenI gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with my brothers at my side.

**!...well...Im on fire tonight...this morning...whatever...Im probs even gonna post another chap! Ive got sooooo many ideas tonight! All yall must be happy!**

**OMG I JUST GOT ANOTHER IDEA!HOLY CRAPAMOLY!**

**Well, Im gonna shut my yay and write some more...thank your for you patiens!**

**-Miss. Alexander Sterling =D**


	17. The Downfall Of Us All

**MWahahah! I'm on a roll!**

_Recape:_

_"I need to see Edward." I stated and looked at Aro, " I'm sorry for leaving so soon, but your welcome to come visite me in Forks anytime. I'll tell the Cullens about this whole thingie, and how I'm related to you. They might not agree, but I'll make them."_

_"Okay Isabella. See you soon." ThenI gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with my brothers at my side._

**Isabella's P.O.V**

I'm going home. I was so excited.

"What happened?" I asked my brothers when we boarded the plane and were seated.

"What do you mean?" Just the the seat belt sign when on and we put our seat belts on, even though we don't need one.

"I mean. I woke up a few days ago, and I was in the ground. How did I get there, its just all blank, I don't remember it. But I remember the rest of it. Like before and when I woke up in the ground." I told them and they shared a look.

"You were saving your self." Damon said, and Stefan got into an explanation on what happened. How I said no to Klaus. How I got stuck in the sun, and how Damon saved me. How I collapsed in pain and then died soon after. He told me all of it. In detail.

"That's what happened? And you don't remember it either?" I asked Damon.

"No, you told me what happened after I woke up. apparently I was out for an hour and a half." He said.

"I remember that. Vaguely, but I do. I remember worrying and being in pain."

"That's good, well not the worrying and being in pain, but at least your starting to remember." Stefan explained.

The rest of the flight home was spent with me asking them questions, and them answering. And before we knew it, we were in Seattle.

When we got off the plane, we walked into the forest because we were all hungry.

"I'm so hungry that I could drink a deer!" Damon exclaimed when we got to the line of tree to the forest.

"wow, you must be very thirsty then!" Stefan laughed.

"Shut up." He pouted.

A few hours later, we were all satisfied, and started our journey to the house. It took all of 10 minutes at a running pace.

I was finally home. I thought about just walking into the house and freaking everybody out, and pretending nothing happened, but decided against it. I was going to ring the door bell and wait.

_DIIIIIIIN DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_

I held onto the button. " Did you really have to hold on for that long?" Stefan asked, coming up behind me with Damon. Just then Rosalie answered the door and screeched, "EDWARD! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR DEPRESSED BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A few minutes later, I saw Edward at the door. And he look like a mess.

"Edward! what have you done to yourself!" I asked, walking towards his frozen figure.

"What?...How?" He questioned.

"My thought exactly." Rosalie and my brothers said at the same time.

"Whats going on down here?" I heard Carlisle ask, coming down the stairs with Esme, and Emmett following after.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled, and ran towards me to give me one of his signature bear hugs.

"I missed you too Emmett!" I said, hugging back equally hard.

Just then something happened that I thought was never going to happen. And from the looks on my family's faces, they didn't either. Emmett immediately let go of me when he heard the ripping, and looked at me in wonder, then shock when he saw them.

My wings.

**(I thought of ending it here, but then i realized how short it was and decided to write more...) **

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE WINGS!" Damon and Emmett exclaimed at the same time while Stefan just looked at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, It's just that it took longer for Elena to get her wings after dieing." He explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey, I remember that! It was with me that it happened!" He bragged, taunting Stefan.

"Whats with all the screaming?" I heard Alice ask, coming down the stairs with Elena and Jasper. "OMG!BELLA!" She then screeched and threw herself at me in a hug, then noticed my wings and just stared.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you staring isn't polite?" I mocked her, feeling a little self conscious, and thought about putting my wings back, and they retracted.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know...I just thought about it, and it happened." I confessed.

Just then the door opened again, to reveal Jacob and Renesmee.

"Were back!"Nessie**(WAAAAAAHHHH...NEEEESSSSIIIIIEEEE!...oh yea? did I mention that I have-had- a gerbil named Nessie? yea I did...and my brother killed her! WAAAHHHH!) ** called, walking into the house, then turned sideways when Jake pointed us out.

**( a/n : Hey I know I didn't say this...buuuut...I'm changing something again... I didn't really put Jake and Nessie in it that much, so I decided to make them go on a vaykay(vacation) after they met Damon and Stefan, so they know who they are, but they don't know what happened to Izzy)**

"Who died when we were gone?" Jacob asked naively.

"Bella and Damon." Emmett stated.

"What?" Renesmee asked us.

"He said that I died along with Damon." I told her.

"But your both standing here in front of me. How can that be possible." Nessie asked us. Oh well, this is gonna be hard. How can you tell your daughter that her mother and -newly found-uncle died? But I guess it wasn't a problem with Rosalie because a few minutes later, when nobody answered, she go into a bog explanation on how it happened, and what happened when they were gone.

" Actually, pretend I didn't ask! Your both here now -safe and not dead- so were just gonna go to our room and un-pack!" Nessie said quickly, already dragging Jacob upstairs. " See you soon!"

"How could you even think of a way to tell her that?" I asked Rose and she just shrugged. "Okay then." I said in response.

I was so happy at that moment, that I didn't put up a fight for a proper answer. I was alive, my borther was alive, and my family was all together and happy.

At least for now.

**And that is the end.**

**How did you like it?**

**Should I dare make a squeal?**

**Please give an answer!**

**And don't just say "yes" because you want to know, I want a serious answer about it!**

**So please comment! **

**Thank you for your patience through this story, through all the long waits that I had while I was busy with my story.**

**So, if you don't want me to make a sequel, you can continue reading my other fan fic, Same Old Memories, and if you want to read something better and more practised, you can read my book, Horns Of A Devil. Wings Of An Angel. , On ...**

**again thank you.**

**~Miss. Alexander Sterling ~ **


End file.
